memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Enterprise
Star Trek: Enterprise is a fan film created by Dragonboy546. The series is set in 2156-2160 where the and crew are defending the Coalition of Planets from the Romulan Star Empire. Plot The year is 2156 and the Coalition of Planets is a brand new alliance between the United Earth, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites and their at war with an alien race called the Romulans, and the war isn't going well on the side of the Coalition as the war is getting more brutal and dangerous as the crew of the starship under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor can they bring the war to an end on the side of the Coalition or will the Romulans conquer Earth?. Cast Main Cast *Ashley M. Khalfas as Captain Marcia Taylor *Jarvis Davidson as Commander John Martin *Delena Lusk as Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade Kara Carlson *Jeremy Regan as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson *TBA as Ensign Marie Sutherland *Kevin Regan as Lieutenant Ethan Adams *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson Guest Cast *Michael L. King as Vice Admiral James Martin *TBA as Commodore Selok *TBA as Rear Admiral Samuel Gardner *TBA as Commodore Jonathan Archer *TBA as Vice Admiral Gregory Black Seasons Season One (2156-2157) Season One *1x01: The Romulan Incident-With the Charter to form the Coalition of Planets signed it's a bright future for the planet Earth but when the Romulans start threating that forces the Coalition of Planets to mount a defense against the coming storm of the Romulan Star Empire, the only ship not present is as she's getting a new Captain to replace newly promoted Commodore Jonathan Archer. *1x02: The Front-''Enterprise'' joins the Fifth Battle Group on the front defending sector 432. The crew of Enterprise soon see action against the Romulans which results in a crucial repair yards been put out of action. Now under constant Romulan attack the fleet finds itself struggling to hold back the enemy. *1x03: Command Performance-Marcia and John find themselves prisoners of a Romulan Outpost in an unknown sector; Lieutenant Adams must take first command of the Orville to attempt a heroic rescue; Commander Clarkson receive unexpected news. *1x04: The Moral Action-When word has been received that the Romulans are attacking Alpha Centauri Enterprise and her task force head to the sector and finds that the planet's defense fleet has been reduced to space debris and then they come under attack can the Enterprise and her task force escape or will they be joining their fallen comrades? *1X05: The Family- *1x06: *1x07: *1x08: Season Two (2158-2159) Season Two of Star Trek: Enterprise is set during roughly six months period to mid-2158 (starlog 2158-2159) to early 2160. Enterprise is no longer assigned to the fifth fleet she's now assigned to the ninth fleet operating near a starbase to continue the fight against the Romulan forces, also Counselor Myra Elbrey becomes a main character in this season. *2x01: A Day on the Line- *2x02: The Needs of the Many-''Enterprise'' is assigned to Admiral Selok 's fleet to defend when the Romulan forces have been spotted, will the crew of Enterprise survive this battle or will Vulcan fall to the Romulans. *2x03: For the Coalition- *2x04: Into the Fire-.The Romulans have decided to invade Denobula and the Enterprise and the 7th battle group heads out to help it's ally, but can they make it in time or will Doctor Phlox's home fall to the Romulan Star Empire? *2x05: No Rest for the Wicked-''Enterprise'' is docked at Earth for some repairs and refit and the crew is in need for some well deserve rest from the front lines. Season Three (2160) Season Three of Star Trek: Enterprise is set roughly year long period in early 2160 to the end of that year finishing off the Earth-Romulan War. *3x01: The Invasion of Ricktor Prime- *3x02: Unworthy- *3x03: A Day in the Strife- *3x04: Passing Through Gethsemane- *3x05: Voices of Authority- *3x06: Dust to Dust- *3x07: Exo Genesis- *3x08: Messages From Earth- *3x09: Severed Dreams- Trivia Notes Background information Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress